Love or Blood
by OrcaGirl
Summary: A female bar tender is taken by Jack's son. But does she find love, or dose Jack have something else in mind? I've got another chapter up! Sorry it took me so long, but hey what can ya do?
1. Default Chapter

No Title Yet

Chapter 1The bar

"What'll it be boys?" Alex asked the two men setting in front of her, "Wait let me guess rum." Alex didn't have to guess cause she knew they were pirates "I'm right, aren't I?" she asked when she saw the look on there surprised faces. Alex was wearing white blouse at her shoulders the sleeves were baggy and over her tummy it just hung down. Over it was a dark red vest that covered a part of where her shirt didn't. It was tight and cut off a few inches above in belly button. Her pants were black and baggy, and around her waist, under her shirt, a small dagger was tie to a rope. She looked just like a pirate did.

"Luv, you read my mind! The biggest glasses that you got." The man said. With that Alex left to get there rum. She was back in no time, with a glass in each hand.

"Alex, get in here and wash these dishes! Now!" Her boss demanded. 

"If ye need more rum ask for Alex." Alex told the men.

"Got a last name miss Alex?" one of the men asked.

"Dot know. I'm an orphan. Gotta go." And with that Alex left.

"Will get over here!" the man yelled to Will Turner.

"Hey Jack! Can you help me, I'm looking for an orphan named Alex Song?" Will asked as he sat down.

"Don't know any Songs, but I'll let you know if I him…" before Jack could finish Will cut him off.

"Her Alex is a her." Will said as if Jack didn't know.

"Aye, then I let you know if I find er then". Jack corrected him self. Satisfied with the answer Will left. "Lad, go and bring that young lass to me at the ship. Whatever it takes, but alive please." Jack instructed his son. He took one more gulp of rum and left. The young man left to find Alex with a sigh.

"Miss sorry about this, but your comin with me. Now, if you could come quietly I'd like it." The young man said to Alex. Who was facing the wall and smiled.

"If you be kidnapping me I'll have you know that I'll put up a fight!" and with that she pulled out her dagger. With a small smile the young man pulled out his sward.

"All rite then have it your way miss." The young man said. The fight didn't last long, because when he had her cornered (witch didn't take long because she was already in a corner!) he pulled out a pistol. Alex was backed in a corner. "Great thought by Will Turner and I are still beaten by a pirate" Alex thought. The young man had the pistol pointed at her chest and the sward at her neck, "I have you cornered miss." He said with a smile.

"Parley." Alex said looking at the floor.

"What? What did you say?" the young man asked shocked.

"Parley, I said parley!" she repeated looking him right in the face. He sighed and put his pistol away and put his sward back then he held out his hand.

"Give me your dagger, I don't want to be stabbed. Now give me your dagger miss!" he demanded, "Out the back door." He said as he held the door open for her, "Stop!" he cried, and then he untied the rope from around her waist and tied her hands with it, "Now go!" He guided her back to his ship." Father I got her!" he yelled up to his father, who was at the helm.

"Good work lad! Now let me see the young lass." Jack called down. Don't worry luv, I won't hurt you. You be safe here." Jack said while coming down to his son and Alex. "Now what?" Alex thought.


	2. Love?

            Thank You all so much for reading, and reviewing. It means so much to me!::::Give all reviewers a big hug:::: anyway like I said it's my first fic, so go easy on me if I get something wrong. Anyway here's the second chapie! EnjoyJ

-OrcaGirl

~~~~~~-----~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2 Love?

"Luv, do you by chance have a name, a last name I mean?" Jack asked Alex as the young man untied her hands.

"I all ready said that I don't know sir.."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow at your survive luv." Jack corrected her.

"Captain I don't know." She said again.

"My friend tells me that it's Song. That you are Alex Song." Jack informed her with a gleam in his eyes. "Take her to your room, lad watch her make sure she doesn't do any think stupid." Jack said to his son. "She just may be the one to unlock the silver curse. I could get rich off of her" Jack thought to himself.

"Sure dad," he said as he led her down the stairs to his room. "You will sleep there." He said as he pointed at his neat bed. "I will be out side if you need me luv." He said as he walked out side. 

"Wait!" Alex said and he stopped.

"Need something luv?" he asked looking into here eyes. Alex decided to act lonely in hopes of learning this cute boy's name.

"Do you have a name? And how old are you?" before he could answer she continued on, "I'm Alex… Song and I'm 15 and I'll be 16 in 3 months."

He smiled and responded, "I am Chris Sparrow son of Jack Sparrow the, greatest Captain in all of the 7 seas. I'm 17 and in 11 months I will be 18. That all you needed luv?" he asked.

"Why do you call me luv, I am not your love? I don't understand." Alex said confused.

"I will tell you in the morin'n. Now you should get some sleep." Chris said with a grin, to Alex in a more caring voice.

He next morning Alex woke up just before dawn. "Do you always get up this early?" Chris asked astound that she is wide awake.

"No I normally get up earlier but I got to sleep late." She replied looking into Chris's deep brown eyes. She got out of bed and walk with Chris up to the deck of the ship. "It is the most beautiful sunrise ever!" Alex exclaimed, "It just makes everything look so beautiful."

"Everything including you." Chris blushed when he realized that he said it out loud. Alex smiled and turned away. Chris slowly put his arm around her waist and moved in closer. Alex looked confused, but when he took her face in he's hands she understood. He leaned in to kiss her she quickly grabbed his sward and held it up t his neck. Now Chris was the confused one. "What are you doing?" he asked while tiring to get his sward back.

"You shouldn't have tried that. Don't do it again. You should also remember," she said as she gave him back his sward. "I know how to use this" She walked away just as Jack was coming over to his son.

"Somethin wrong luv?" Jack asked, "Boy aint bein fresh, now his he?" Jack asked again this time looking at his son with a stern face.

"No everything's fine, now I would like to go back to my room." She said as she walks down the stairs back to Chris's room.

"Boy I don't ye falln in love with that young luv. You leave her alone or else I will be leavening her on some island by herself. Understand boy?" Jack asked Chris and he nodded, "Good now go to ye room." Jack demanded. Then thought to himself, "Didn't she go to his room? Maybe I had a little too much rum?" then thought some more "No! You can never have too much rum." as he walked back up to the helm.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked while sitting up on his bed. Chris walked over to his bed and sat down next to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Give me one more chance and I promise that I won't blow it." He pleaded with Alex.

"Just one more chance, but I was scared I didn't know what you were going to do." Alex explained to Chris, when she realized now beautiful he was.

"I was going o do this." He said as he quickly and kissed her. On her lips, lightly and gently. When he finally pulled away Alex looked amassed. "What did you think I was goanna do through you over?" Chris asked with a chuckle.

Alex just looked at him smiled nervously and said, "Something like that." Chris looked at her with a devilish grin, "Wanna do it again?" he asked putting his hand on her face. "No, no not now." She said pulling away from him. Chris looked shocked, this always worked for his dad. And he's much better looking than his dad! Still shocked Chris asked, "Why not, I mean there's nothing stopping you?" he waited for the answer. When Alex showed no sign of answering back he turned her around and looked into her eyes. Alex felt as if she was melting away, like when he kissed her. "I don't think that I know you well enough to get involved like that. And any way your father said not to get involved with me." Alex said as she backed up into the wall. "My dad meant not to sleep with ye. And as for knowing me ye know my name, age, father, and now know ye know how I would kiss ye." He said as he moved in closer to Alex. He took her face in hands and brought her face to his. Like before he kissed her lightly, but this time the kiss lasted much longer than before. When he pulled away she locked into his eyes as if he had never kissed her before.

Trying to regain control of the conversation, and her own feeling she said, (even though she had a better idea of why.) "You still haven't told me why you and your father call me luv." Chris sat down on the bed," That's an easy one, luv" he said as he pulled her down on the bed next to him, (sitting up by the way) "He calls you luv because well that's what he says. But I call you luv for a different reason. I will be honest with ye when you said that you weren't my love, last night, I thought not yet you aren't. So even though it is not considered pirate like, I like ye." He said while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Chris get up here, ye got more work to do. And if you're down there making move on that lass I will kill ye!" Jack yelled down angrily, "Oh, luv ye should come up here too." He added. Chris looked into Alex's eyes and brushed the loose hair off her face, "I will be back as soon as I finish whatever it is he wants me to do." Alex nodded her head, and watched him leave. Alex looked around the dark and empty room, she sighed and walked out into the sunlight. It felt good on her cold skin. She looked over to her left and saw Chris, he was up in the crow's nest looking for other ships. Then Alex looked to her right, and saw Jack at the helm. She walked around a little and when she turned right she saw a ship and it opened fire on the Black Pearl. She screamed as the cannon ball crashed into the ships side, causing the ship to shake. Chris turned to his right and saw Alex fall into the ocean. Now it was his turn to scream. He ran down to see if she came up, but she didn't. He was about to jump in when Jack put his hand on Chris's sholder. "But dad, Why? She will drown! I have to save her!" he yelled. But Jack didn't let hom go. 

~~~~~~----~~~~`

J Does she sink or swim? Plz R&R! And if u have an idea, I would be happy to hear it. (Well u know what I mean!)

I love u all so much:::Gives reviewer's all a big hug:::: I promis the thrid chappie will be up soon! J


	3. The Blak Night

Hey everyone! Ok I think I finaly got this hwole thing down.  First off I would like to thank my first 2 reviewers.  Thank u! It means soo much to me:::Give reviewers an extra big hug::::

Lemluvspirtes: glad u liked it, I will take ur idea into consideration!

San San As Herself: I'm so happy u like it! Here's the next chapie for u.

Disclaimer: Sorry it's a little late! Anyeay here it goes, I don't have any claim over PotC, sadly, But I do however claim Alex for myself. Do you hear me Disney? She's mine and you can't hae her!

Here's the third chapie like I promissed! Enjoy, and plz r&r!

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~

The Balck Night

"Dad let me go she could die! Don't you understand?" Chris pleaded with his father, it didn't halp much. Jack just pulled his son back more and tightened his grip. 

            A moment later Chris saw Alex come to the top, but she was not alone. Chris looked horified as the ship came into veiw. He struggled even harder to get free, but to know anvail. (Sorry I just had to do that) The man climbed aboard the pirate ship named the 'Black Night' and throught Alex onboard like a sack of potateos. She was unconshus from being under water for so long. As Chris watched helplesly as the ships captin picked her up and said something, but his voice was muffled by the waves hitting the Pearl. Chris looked up at his father and wondered why he let this happen, he knew how much he cared for her. The black Night saild away and withen moments it was completely gone from the horizen.

             Jack let go of his son, and walk back to his cabin. But Chris was not over te incetdent just yet. Jack walked into his cabin and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his little desk and sat down, and begain to look at some of the maps that were liying out. When Chris waked in and slamed the dor behind him. "How could ye do that?" he asked with rage in his eyes. But Jack just calmly looked at him, "Boy, for starters ye let this happen." Chris looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his father's next words explaing his question before he even asked it, "ye didn't see the ship comeing so ye let them atack us. And second, if ye had jumped in to save 'er ye would ave been killed. The man had been in the water for sometime before she fell in." Jack sudenly wishing that he did not say the last part. "Ye knew this was goningto happen?" he asked with horrer, "Give me one good resaon why I shouldn't slit your throught right now!" he ordered as he pulled out his sword. Jack smiled, knowing that he finily had something on his son. "Because, boy, I could kill ye right now!" Jack said as he put his pistol and Chris's head. Suddenly relizing what he wa doing, he put his sword back in it's place and bck away from his father.

On The Black Night

            Alex had regained conshusness, and was looking around the room she was in. It wasen't very clean, and was very cold. She looked infront of her and saw that she was in the brig. "Good ye finily woke up." A man said as he unlokes the door to her cell, and pulled her out, "The captin has been waiting for ye miss." He said with an evil look in his eye. He nocked on the captin's door and intered the room. It wasen't very big just enough room for a small bed, a desk, and a dresser. "Leave 'er here, and go NOW!" the captin barcked out to the man that brought her to him, "Long time no see, miss Song. Though  don't think that ye would remember me much. Y were just a wee little one when we first met." He said his eyes folwing her every move(In a very creepy way). "So alow me to introduce myself I am Captin Michael Crawford, at your sevace miss Song." She looked at him in shock. She had heard many stoies about how he raped, murdered, and kidnaped over 100 people!And that was in the past yaer alone! She took one good look at his face and gasped.

Back to the Black Pearl

            Chris was till in his father's room, stil thinking about what his father had said. About Alex beeing kidnaped because of himself. He looked at his father as if he was a kid and his candy was just stolen from him. Jack shighed and sat down on his bed. He look at his son, as if nothing had ever happened.

            "Boy come 'ere." Jack finaly said, braking the silance between them. Chris did as he was told and sat down next his his father on the bed. Jack put his arm around his son, to comfort him.

            I still can't belive that it happened." Chris said trying to fight backthe tears forming in his eyes. Jack looked at his son with pitty, but nothing else. "Boy, I think that we should talk." He said his voice low and heavy. "About what?" Chris asked looking up at his father. "About Alex, and where she's going and what going to happen to her." Jack said getting up.

             "What is going to happen to Alex?" Chris demanded not knowing if he could trust his own father anymore.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~

JWell there it is! I hopr that u enjoued it. But if it's not your cup of tea plz still review it, I could use some pionter. Not to harsh though. Anyway(Ilike that word you will se it lot, just t worn you)  Let me know what you think should happen next, I will take your idea serisusly. And if I use it I will give you some credit for it. Plz r&r. Sorry if there are any oveyouese mistakes, it's lat and I have a Spanish test in a few days! So I can't promiss any thing about t enext chapie, sorry. J

Luv you all so much, and thank u all for reviewing

OrcaGirl

(Over and out)

I always wanted to say that! LOL J


	4. Blood! My Blood

Disclaimer: Yes, I DO own PotC:::Smiles cutely::: Well at least until Disney finds out I took Jack and Will!:::Laughs evily:::Disney:I know that u took them, Give them back now or u can't see PotC again!:OrcaGirl: Fine u can have them::Grins:::When I finish this chappie!

Thank u my reviewers! I luv u all, so much. Oh, I'm sorry for all of those spelling errors, it was very late.

Christie-chan: Glad u loved the cliffhanger. I well check my spelling 4 u. Oh, thanks 4 reviewing!

San San As Herself: Glad u like it. I will be more careful of my spelling, this time. Thankz 4 reading!

Kaire: I hope u like my fic, as much as I like ur's. Glad u like the ideas about my characters, and there ages. I'm soo happy that u called my fic wonderful! Oh, thanks for pointing out my spelling problems! LOL There won't be any more!

Well thank u all 4 reviewing, it means a lot to me! If u like plays, u might know who Michael Crawford is. But if u don't u have to wait till the next chappie! Here the thrid chappie. Enjoy, and plz r&r!

Again, sorry for my spelling mistakes, it was kind of late, there won't be any more. Promises!

Blood! My Blood!

            "What is going to happen to Alex?" Chris asked again, this time pulling out his sword. "Answer me NOW! O ye will die a slow and painful death." Chris ordered his sword at his father's neck ready to slit his thought at any moment. Jack looked at his son, lacing the pity from before, and grinded, "As much fun as that sounds." Jack said very sarcastically, "Ye wouldn't do anything to hurt me." "Why not? Ye hurt Alex, she may be dead for all I know!" Chris said as he held his sword firmly at his father's neck, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill ye right now." Chris demanded. Jack just smiled and said calmly, "Because I know where they took Alex. Oh, and Chris they didn't kill 'er. Not yet anyway." Chris looked shocked but he put his sword back in its sheath. "Now, lad, let me tell ye what's going to happen to young miss Alex. And the story of how all this started.

Back to the Black Night

            Alex back away from him and ran into the wall, "Great, I'm stuck with a madman, backed into a corner, on a ship where no one can here me scream, no one that cares anyway. And Chris probably doesn't care, or he is going to kill anyone he can to get me back. I so hope it's the second one!" Alex thought as Captain Crawford came closer, and closer, until he was just inches away from touching Alex's body. "That's cl close en enough. Pl please st step back, ca captain!" Alex managed to studder. "Fine, I wouldn't want my gusset to be unhappy I think that I will let ye return to you're lovely quarters." He said as he backed away from her. "Take 'er back down, NOW!" the captain ordered to the man that brought her to him. "Aye sir." The man said as he grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her back down to her little cell. He though her in, locked the door, and walked back up the stairs. "I going to die, I just know it! I wish that Chris would save me." Alex sobbed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

To the Pearl we Go

            Chris stared at his father wide eyed, "So ye mean ye sold Alex, for all the rum, maps, gold, and sword ye want! And now she is going to be used to resurrect some ancient god of death." Chris asked in shock. " Ya, that's about it." Jack said as if it was nothing at all. "They will kill 'er to get what they want! Ye know that right?" Chris asked still tiring to put everything to gether. "They might they just need enough blood to knock her out, and she will be free to go. Only if they care enough to stop the bleeding, if they don't she'll die." Jack said as calmly as if he just told his son to clean the deck. "If they tuch 'er I will not only kill them, but I will kill ye too." Chris said as he walked out the door and looked out at the open sea. "Alex, I hope that ye know that I will do anything that to get ye back into my arms." Chris said to him self. He closed his eyes and imagined that he and Alex were still in is room kissing, only this time he doesn't leave when his father calls him. He just keeps on kissing her, and kissing her. Then he opened his eyes and realized that she wasn't with him, and what ha happened to her. He walked into his room and lied down on his bed, "Alex I love ye." Chris said softly.

The Black Night

            Alex awoke with a chill. She looked out at the sea, from her little window. "Chris I love you, more than life it's self." She said in a soft whisper. She sat back down and closed her eyes again. Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming of Chris.

The Pearl

            Chris closed his eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of Alex and the day they met. How she put up a fight, to how she kissed him. 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Wow, so touching?! Know I had to do that I hope that you all love it. Now review, just push that little button and tell me what you think. Even if you didn't like it I still want to know, what you all like or don't like so I can fix it. Don't forget to guess who Michael Crawford is. Christie-chan, I know that you know, but don't tell them!

Love u all so much and look for the net chappie, I will have it up by the end of the week. Kay kay?


	5. Dreams

Hi every one! Sorry it took me so long 2 update! But I didn't expect 2 make c-crew, and with all of my homework, u know how it is. Ok I got NO gusses on who Michael Crawford is! I FEEL SO UNLOVED! ::crys in a corner:::  I just thought that someone would guess. OK, I know that u r all dying 2 know who he is so, hes playes the Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera. I didn't really expect anyone 2 know that, but still no guesses! Oh well.

Thank U 2 my reviewers:

Lemluvspirates: Glad u like it, hope it was not 2 confusing.

Christie-chan: sorry about the short chappie! But it is cute how they luv eachother! And yes there WILL be longer chappies 2 come!

PED-sarha: I'm so happy that u like it! I will try 2 slow down a bit, and use paragrafs more often. Don't worry I won't stop writeing!

And the last reviewer!

OrcaGirl: I review myself! LOL Isn't that cool? I think so. J Anyway I happy that I luv my fic. (Well I hope that I would! LOL)

So I know that This must be lost of fun 2 read, but I have 2 do my chappie right now. 

Disclaimer: I know that u all alredy know that I don't own PotC(sadly) But wish that I do.  

~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*

The Reason Why

            "I'm not comeing with you!" Alex yelled as a pirate tried to drag her out of her cell, "You can't make me! You can't make me!" she screamed as he pulled her up the stairs.

            "I think that I can" he said as he stoped and pulled out a dagger, "Now will ye come quietly, or do I have to bring ye there in more than 1 pice?" he ased as he held hi dagger at her neck. Alex shut up and walked quietly up the stairs. "Now that's a lot better, now ye and I can both keep our heads." He said under his breath, so Alex cold not hear him. When they reached the captian's cabin he nolked on the door and left. Alex walked in the room, looking around to find the captain sitting in a chair, by his desk.

            "Come 'er miss Song." He said sweetly, but Alex did not come. So he yelled out, 'Now, miss Song!" Alex was so starteled that she ran over to him. "That's much bettter. Now I thought that ye might like to now why ye are 'er. So I will tell ye." Captain Crawford said as he offered Alex a seat next to him. She gratfully exsecpted it, and he continued on with the story. "So thosand of years ago a man named, Sam Song, led a grup of pirates to a island. Now he knew that the island was curced, and that know one could leave alive. If they tried to leave they were cursed. So he took them to a small cave and to a treasure, he did not tuch anything but all of the pirates did. They have all of the riches that they want, but they must live a cursed life."

            Alex interuped, "what do you mean by cursed?" she asked carfully.

            "Let me continue, miss Song. Now the pirates can't live or die, they just are. They have no good luck, and they can here every voice of every child yelling out at there fate." He stoped and smilled. "The only way to end the curse is to bring and anchent god of death back to Earth. And the on;y way to do this is with the death of  one of Sam Song's decendants." His smile got even bigger. "Now miss Song thatis ware ye come in." Alex looked up in horror, and tried to run from him. But didn't get far, because the door was locked and she could not open it. "Don't be counting on the Sparrow to save ye. They be the ones that gaveye to me. A small price really. Just all of the rum, swords, and gold he could carry. Now ye will be staying in my cabin, and I will sleep with the crew. So sweet dreams miss Song." He sadi as he opened the door and quickly locked it again.

            "Great My only chance of living was blone on rum! God! I thought he loved me! Was I so stupid? Why?" Alex asked herself over and over again. She cried her self to sleep again.

To the Pearl We Go!

            "Chirs are ye sure that ye want to do this?" Anna Mareia asked him as he lowred him self to the clear waters of the Ciribean. Chris just noded, and rowed off into the darkness. Anna just watched as him slip away into nothing. "That boy is just as crazy as a Turnner in love." She said to herself, "But is that really a bad thing?" The fog was thiking, and Anna decided that it was time to tell the captain about his son. "Jack is gonna love this." She said softly as she opened the door. "Jack get up! I have to tell ye something!" she yelled to get him up, "It's about your son!" Jack sat up when he hared this. 

"What about Chris?" Jack asked glaring at Anna.

"He left about an hour ago." Anna said calmly.

"Left?" Jack repeted, begging Anna for more.

"To go get Alex!" Anna said in one breth as she ran out the door. Afraid of what he might do when he found out.

"WHAT!!!!" Jack yelled as he too ran out the door.  Barking out orders as he went to the helm. "Chris when I find ye, I'll kill ye!" Jack said to himself.


	6. I uptated

Hi Every one! I am sooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long 2 update. I just didn't feel like it. LOL To all of the people that reviewed my fic, thakies!

Thousand Faces: I'm happy that u got hooked! I promise 2 update as often as I can. 4 u!

Psycokitty-says-moo: I did c u tkd! Wasn't practice just fun? LoL I will update the fic whenever coach doaen't kill us! Lol

Christie-chan: HI! I will update, as I have said b4. c ya school!

Disclaimer- Don't own nothing, I'd love to own Will but he is not even in this fic. Oh well a girl can dream can't she.

Now for the long awaited 6 chapter of Love or Blood!

Chapter 6, Getting there

'What am I gonna do when I get there? If I get there' Chris asked himself, 'I could charge on deck and demand that he be set free. No, that would be something stupid. What if she has forgotten abut me? She wouldn't, she couldn't. If she has then I can leave her there. Or' an idea popped into his head, 'I could make her remember me.' And with that, happy little thought he continued to row.

The black night

"Get up now!" a pirate yelled, forcing Alex to wake up. She opened her eyes, only to be met with darkness. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes. The pirate was staring at her, as if to say, 'you could get up on you own, but no I have to do everything.' I got up and stared back at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, "It is still dark out." She then pointed out. He walked over to her, clearly pissed off. He stopped right in front of her, and drew his hand back. He hit her, hard. The blow sent her recoiling, back down to the bed.

"Don't question the captain', reasoning!" he warned, "And don't speak unless you are spoken to!" He brought his hand back again. This time she ducked her head down, and brought up her hands, as if to bloke a blow that was sure to follow. But he laughed, dragging her by the arm.

He took her to see the captain. "Good morning, Miss Song! I trust that you slept well, and woke up pleasantly." He teased her. She frowned and ripped her arm from her captor's grasp.

"No I didn't!" she tried to say as mockingly as she could. "It is impossible to get a good night's rest down there. And your friend here," she pointed to the person the awoke her, "was more than rude, when he woke me.!" The captain chuckled and relived the guard, he left and went to other side of the deck with a group of pirates.

"I am so sorry for your rude awakening." He said just as mockingly as she had just done. "Now I .." He started but was cut off.

"LIFE BOAT!" I watch man called form the crow's nest. Every one on the ship turned to see the little boat coming closer. "there's someone in it!" he called down again.

"Permission to board, captain!" person in the boat yelled up to the captain.

"Granted! Get him on board, gents." The captain barked at his crew. The men pulled him up. Alex's heart skipped a beat, it was Chris! "Now young Sparrow," the captain recognized Chris, "What can I do for you? Are you here for your father?" He asked.

"I am hear because this girl's blood won't work." The pirates gasped, and Chris smiled.

"And why not? I thought that she was a song, her blood should work." The captain challenged.

"Yes she is a song, but that is only because the owner of the orphanage was named Song. So she took the last name, Song, so she could get a job to try to move out of the orphanage. The woman that ran the orphanage died. But she as a son that lives in Port Cruse." Chris announced, making it up as he went. Alex saw through him, but thankfully the pirates didn't.

"Take 'er with you then. We have no reason to waste food on her if she is of no use to us." The captain said as he through her to Chris.

" I guess that I can take her." Chris said trying to control his joy. He took Alex and started to walk down to the small life boat.

"Why did you come all this way to get 'er?" the captain asked.

"My father didn't want you to get mad at him, 'cuz her blood was bad." Chris answered smoothly. The captain nodded his head. The two left the Black Night, and rowed into the distance. As soon as they were far enough away Alex threw her arms around Chris.

"I thought that you had forgotten about me!" she exclaimed into his neck. Chris smiled and held her tightly against himself. He pulled back and captured her lips in his. He kissed her slowly, with all of the pent up passion that he had. He pulled back and rested his head against her head.

"I could never forget about you. I was merely trying to come with a way to get you out of there." He said and started to row. The Black Pearl soon came into view. "Oh, sit!" he said as he saw his dad standing on the deck. He look really mad, like he wouldn't hesitate in killing him right then and there.

"Boy get up here, NOW!" Jack demanded, "And you had better given them a good reason for taken 'er, or you had better have killed every one of them." He thought about what he just said, "I think hat the first one is much, much more likely." Chris gave his father a death glare. But Jack just glared back. Alex look between the both of them, and felt so bad for coming between them. She started to cry and ran into a cabin.

Ana Maria followed after her saying, "Now look what you have done Jack!" As she dispread behind the door the two men softened their glares.

They sighed and took off in different directions. Jack to the helm, and Chris to the crow's nest. They both didn't talk, they just sulked in there own little worlds. It was about an hour later when Ana and Alex came out. Alex ran to the crow's nest and climbed up into it. She snuggled into Chris' arms. They fell asleep that way.

Ana walked over to Jack. She just took her place behind him, and looked over the vast horizon. Jack sighed, how was he gonna make up for this one?

There it is! Did ya'll like it? Yes, No, Maybe! Let me know what to do, or give me a suggestion. I won't be able to update more than once a week for a while. 'Cuz I have lots of tkd practice, and homework. I hate homework!

Anyways (still love that word) It has been over a year from my last update! WOW! That won't happen, and you can help with that by reviewing!

LuvAlways,

OrcaGirl


End file.
